ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen of the Clouds
♥ Delilah's Page ♥ |- | Other |- | |} TheWordyBirdy, aka Delilah, is a member of the Our Family Is Better Than Yours! family. 'Place on the Family Tree' On the family tree she's the sister of Tiffany, the wife of Tyler, sister-in-law of Joey and Andrew, and mother of Nadia, Brandon, and Emmett. 'Relationships' *''♥ Deley ♥ '' *''♥ Dhan ♥ '' *''♥ Nalah ♥'' *''♥ Deltysia ♥'' *''♥ Tylilah ♥'' *''♥ Dellie ♥'' 'Trivia' *''She was adopted from South Africa when she was 2 months old.'' *''She has 2 sisters, Ola who's in college, and Nellie who's in the 7th grade.'' *''She goes to private school.'' *''She's a cheerleader and one of the "popular" girls at her school.'' *''She can surf.'' *''She's always wished to be British.'' *''Her favorite colors are silver, black, dark red, and purple.'' *''She will be the president of her entire school in the coming year.'' *''She loves horror movies, and can't stand family movies.'' *''She's been told that she looks like a taller Rihanna.'' *''She CANNOT stand One Direction, The Wanted, or Justin Bieber and thinks they're VERRRYYYY overrated.'' *''She's left handed and double jointed.'' *''She's a vegetarian and was formerly a vegan.'' *''She can play the drums, piano, guitar, and bass guitar.'' *''She is the co-founder of The Lefty Club along with Shanny.'' *''She has Dyslexia.'' *''She has''' Synesthesia''' where she can see musical notes and numbers as a different color.'' *''She was Anorexic from 8th-9th grade and has done seminars helping younger girls with it.'' *''She's absolutely in love with alternative rock and indie rock even though not many of her favorite artists make this type of music.'' *''She had a twin sister back in South Africa but they were separated when she was adopted and often wonders about her.'' *''She believes her house is haunted by her great-grandmother since after the time of her death, she's experienced semi-paranormal things.'' *''She is a great liar, this fact is confirmed by Tom and Nasia.'' *''She is the worst person to ever tell secrets and has a HUGE mouth.'' *''She has three tattoos, one of a hummingbird carrying a banner saying "The stars will be your guide" on her left forearm, one quoting Lana Del Rey's song "Gods and Monsters" saying "Life imitates art" on her right wrist, and one of "카르마는 나쁜 년이야" (Karma's a bitch) on her right bicep.'' *''She has many piercings: a nose piercing, Madonna piercing, snakebites, both ear lobes, and left cartilage. However, she only wears her ear and nose piercings.'' * She believes she's psychic. * She's taken in real life but single on the wiki. * Her favorite musicians are '''Rihanna', Björk, Icona Pop, Cassadee Pope, Rita Ora, Ke$ha, The Saturdays, Marina and the Diamonds, Evanescence, Coldplay, Imagine Dragons, Neon Hitch, Frank Ocean, Lily Allen, Ariana Grande, Iggy Azalea, AlunaGeorge, Avril Lavigne, My Chemical Romance, Lights, Little Mix, Cher Lloyd, Kerli, Nicki Minaj, Lana Del Rey, and Ellie Goulding.'' * Her favorite movies are '''Mean Girls', Chronicle, The Cabin in the Woods, and Pitch Perfect '''and all of the '''Paranormal Activity movies.'' * She loves traveling and has been to seven different countries, those seven being, '''Canada', France, Germany, England, South Africa (on vacation), Greece, and Austria. Her, Nellie, and Ola are going to go to Australia over the Summer together.'' * She loves teddy bears. * She's terrified of ostriches. * Her favorite TV shows are '''Degrassi' and Skins.'' * Her favorite musicals are '''Spider-man: Turn Off the Dark' and Spring Awakening.'' * She's the leader and founder of 'The Laylas.'' * ''She absolutely hates '''Gangnam Style and Harlem Shake.'' * She went through an "emo" phase from September 2012-November 2012, but now she's back to her happy, hipstery self. * She LOVES thrift shops, but hates the song. * Confessed on chat that she first came to wikia to troll but then fell in love with everyone here. * She loves obsessing over '''Degrassi' with Nasia.'' * She's a '''Pisces' which means she's sensitive despite her tough exterior.'' * She loves '''Delia's' and about 50% of her closet is from that store.'' * She loves art so much but her favorite types are sketching and writing. * When she's older, she wants to be a tattoo artist, but of course go to college first. * She wants to go to NYU and major in fine arts. 'Fun Facts' * Joined the wiki: October 27th 2012 * Promoted to Chat Mod: February 24th 2013 'Quotes' Wiki Dresses DelilahDress.jpg|New Year Wiki Prom DeliSpringDanceOutfit.jpg|Wiki Spring Dance (Normal Outfit) DeliSpringDanceNew.jpg|Wiki Spring Dance (Swimsuit) 'Templates' Category:Users Category:The Lefty Club Members Category:Jarley Shipper Category:Writer Category:Chat Moderator